


Wedding Bells

by Ignis441572



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Spoilers, F/M, Literally Right After the S Support, Not Beta Read, banquet, shitty drabble, this ship is hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis441572/pseuds/Ignis441572
Summary: After Byleth proposes to Manuela at the Goddess Tower, the two head to an After-War Banquet.Things are Announced rather quickly.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this exactly after finishing the game itself. Byleth/Manuela is a great pairing, and sadly, I don’t have the skill to express my love for it properly

It was the Imperial Year 1185. One week after the fall of the Adrestian Empire, and the very beginnings of the new Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, united all across Fodlan.  
In the banquet hall of the Monastery, voices bubbled and chattered throughout. It was a joyous day, not in the least for a certain pair of teachers.  
“Hello! Hello, can I get your attention, please!” In but an instant, Manuela stood on the table itself, tapping a wine glass with a spoon, and quickly “ahem”-ing to get the banquet-goer’s attentions. “I have a very, very special announcement to make! Or rather...we do!” She quickly took the hand of the man sitting next to her, and brought him up. His bright-green hair noticeable by all.  
“Me, Manuela Cassagranda, and him, Byleth Eisner...are to be wed!” She called out, silence filling the room. Eyes darted from one fiance to the other, dazed by the announcement.  
And then, suddenly, the voice of an orange-haired lady spoke. “Since when…?”  
“Two hours ago!” Manuela gleefully responded, erupting laughter from the tables around her. Chatter began anew, folks discussing the new arrangement. Mercedes, Annette, Ingrid, and Flayn quickly stepped over, nearly having to pull Manuela out of her chair and to the side.  
“So, you’re actually getting married? To the Professor?” Mercedes spoke with a tone of excitement. “When, exactly?”  
Manuela shook her head. “We don’t know. He proposed two hours ago.”  
“How did he propose?” Ingrid’s voice shot out, stepping closer.  
“He invited me to the goddess tower, and got me in a fuss over the news...I even giggled. But, of course, I said yes!”  
“How lovely!” Flayn responded that time, shooting out for a hug.

Elsewhere, Byleth had been pulled away by that of Alois, to a group consisting of those two, Seteth, and Dimitri.  
“I can’t believe the captain’s kid is getting married.” Alois, still shocked, sighed. “I still remember when Jeralt announced his marriage to your mother. ...Did you use the same ring?”  
“Of course.” Byleth nodded in response.  
“Great.” Alois widely smiled, a tear forming in his eye.  
“Don’t you think marriage will get in the way of your new duties?” Seteth questioned with an inquiring eye.  
“Oh, no. I’ll be able to handle it.” Byleth grinned.  
“Who’s to be your best man?” Dimitri’s question was quiet, soft.  
“...I think you know well enough, Dimitri.” The professor laughed, causing Dimitri to perk up a bit.

It was a little bit after the announcement, then. The banquet had calmed down, and Manuela sat with her fiance, almost bubbling with joy, when Hanneman stepped over.  
“...Manuela? May I speak to you?”  
“Oh, Hanneman. Of course. Give me a moment, love.” She released her grip on Byleth’s hand, stepping to the side with her colleague.  
“I wanted to ask you something, if you didn’t mind.”  
“Oh, what do you need?”  
Hanneman looked away, furrowing his brow. “If I recall, you don’t have any immediate family alive, yes?”  
Manuela chuckled. “Way to remind me that I’m old, Hanneman. But yes, that is the case.”  
“Then...would you mind if I gave you up in your father’s stead come time for your wedding?”  
Manuela’s eyes opened a bit, mildly shocked. “Hanneman, I…” she chuckled to herself, a smile touching at her face. “Of course. I’d be happy to allow you that.”  
Hanneman smiled back. “Thank the Goddess. Let's get back to the banquet, shall we?”  
Manuela nodded, returning to Byleth’s side. The two dined with an air of happiness that evening, and it was a very joyous night.


End file.
